pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Globe
| headquarters = 444 Front Street West Toronto, Ontario M5V 2S9| | circulation = 322,807 Daily 410,285 Saturday | editor = John Stackhouse | | ISSN = 0319-0714 | | website = theglobeandmail.com | | price = $1.25 CAD Monday to Friday $2.75 CAD Saturday Not published on Sunday }} The Globe & Mail is a Canadian English language nationally distributed newspaper, based in Toronto and printed in six cities across the country. With a weekly readership of approximately 1 million,National Audience Databank Survey. it is Canada's largest-circulation national newspaper and second-largest daily newspaper after the Toronto Star. The Globe and Mail is widely described as Canada's newspaper of record in the English language. History The predecessor to The Globe and Mail was The Globe, founded in 1844 by Scottish immigrant George Brown, who would later become a Father of Confederation. Brown's liberal politics led him to court the support of the Clear Grits, precursor to the modern Liberal Party of Canada. The Globe began in Toronto as a weekly party organ for Brown's Reform Party, but seeing the economic gains that he could make in the newspaper business, Brown soon targeted a wide audience of liberal minded freeholders. He selected as the motto for the editorial page a quotation from Junius, "The subject who is truly loyal to the Chief Magistrate will neither advise nor submit to arbitrary measures." The quotation is carried on the editorial page daily to this day. By the 1850s, The Globe had become an independent and well-regarded daily newspaper. It began distribution by railway to other cities in Ontario shortly after Canadian Confederation. At the dawn of the twentieth century, The Globe added photography, a women's section, and the slogan "Canada's National Newspaper," which remains on its front-page banner today. It began opening bureaus and offering subscriptions across Canada. In 1936, The Globe (which had a circulation of 78,000 by this point) merged with '' The Mail and Empire'' (circulation 118,000), itself formed through a merger in 1895 between The Toronto Mail and Toronto Empire. The Mail was founded in 1872 by a rival of Brown's, Tory politician Sir John A. Macdonald. Macdonald was the first Prime Minister of Canada and the founder of the party that spawned the modern Conservative Party of Canada, and The Mail served as a Conservative Party organ. With the merger, The Globe became The Globe and Mail. Press reports at the time stated, "the minnow swallowed the whale". The merger was arranged by George McCullagh, who fronted for mining magnate William Henry Wright and became the first publisher of The Globe and Mail. McCullagh committed suicide in 1952, and the newspaper was sold to the Webster family of Montreal. As the paper lost ground to The Toronto Star in the local Toronto market, it began to expand its national circulation. In 1965, the paper was bought by Winnipeg-based FP Publications, controlled by Brig. Richard Malone, which owned a chain of local Canadian newspapers. FP put a strong emphasis on the Report on Business section that was launched in 1962, thereby building the paper's reputation as the voice of Toronto's business community. FP Publications and The Globe and Mail were sold in 1980 to The Thomson Corporation, a company run by the family of Kenneth Thomson. In 2001, The Globe and Mail was combined with broadcast assets held by Bell Canada to form the joint venture Bell Globemedia. Nine years later, at the end of 2010, the Thomson family, through its holding company Woodbridge, acquired direct control of The Globe and Mail with an 85-percent stake. BCE continues to hold 15 percent. The Globe and Mail has always been a morning newspaper. Since the 1980s, it has been printed in separate editions in six Canadian cities: Halifax, Montreal, Toronto (several editions), Winnipeg (actually printed in Brandon, Manitoba), Calgary and Vancouver. In 1995, the paper launched its Web site, globeandmail.com; on June 9, 2000, the Web site began covering breaking news with its own content and journalists in addition to the content of the print newspaper. It later spawned a companion Web site, globeinvestor.com, focusing on financial and investment-related news. In 2004, access to some features of globeandmail.com became restricted to paid subscribers only. The subscription service was revised a few years later to become a service called Globe Plus, which offers an e-edition of the newspaper, access to its archives, as well as membership to a premium investment site. Political stance Even before the Globe merged with the Mail and Empire, the paper was widely considered the voice of the Upper Canada elite—that is, the Bay Street financial community of Toronto and the intellectuals of university and government institutions. The merger of the Liberal Globe and the Tory Mail and Empire prefigured the paper's characteristically Red Tory editorial stance, as its support alternated between the two established national parties. In the past century, the paper has consistently endorsed either the Liberal Party or the Progressive Conservative Party of Canada in every federal election. The paper had endorsed a third party on two occasions at the provincial level: it endorsed the social-democratic New Democratic Party in the 1991 Saskatchewan provincial election and British Columbia provincial election. The New Democrats won both elections and went on to form provincial governments. While the paper was known as a generally conservative voice of the business establishment in the postwar decades, historian David Hayes, in a review of its positions, has noted that the Globe's editorials in this period "took a benign view of hippies and homosexuals; championed most aspects of the welfare state; opposed, after some deliberation, the Vietnam War; and supported legalizing marijuana." It was a 1967 Globe and Mail editorial that coined the phrase "The State has no place in the bedrooms of the nation," in defence of legalization of homosexuality. The line was later picked up by future Prime Minister Pierre Trudeau to become one of his most famous slogans. Under the editorship of William Thorsell in the 1980s and 1990s, the paper strongly endorsed the free trade policies of Progressive Conservative Prime Minister Brian Mulroney. The paper also became an outspoken proponent of the Meech Lake Accord and the Charlottetown Accord, with their editorial the day of the 1995 Quebec Referendum mostly quoting a Mulroney speech in favour of the Accord.Globe and Mail, Oct. 30th, A12 During this period, the paper continued to favour such socially liberal policies as decriminalizing drugs (including cocaine, whose legalization was advocated most recently in a 1995 editorial) and expanding gay rights. In the 1990s and early 2000s, the paper generally supported the policies of Liberal Prime Ministers Jean Chrétien and Paul Martin. In the 2006 federal election, the paper turned away from the Liberals to Stephen Harper's Conservative Party of Canada. In the subsequent 2008 federal election and 2011 federal election the paper's editorial board again endorsed the Conservatives. Recent developments In recent years, the paper has made changes to its format and layout, such as the introduction of colour photographs, a separate tabloid book-review section and the creation of the Review section on arts, entertainment and culture. Although the paper is sold throughout Canada and has long called itself "Canada's National Newspaper", The Globe and Mail also serves as a Toronto metropolitan paper, publishing several special sections in its Toronto edition that are not included in the national edition. As a result, it is sometimes ridiculed for being too focused on the Greater Toronto Area, part of a wider humorous portrayal of Torontonians being blind to the greater concerns of the nation. (A reverse criticism is sometimes applied to The New York Times, with regards to its shrinking New York coverage in relation to its US coverage). Critics sometimes refer to the paper as the Toronto Globe and Mail or Toronto's National Newspaper. Recently, in an effort to gain market share in Vancouver, The Globe and Mail began publishing a distinct west-coast edition, edited independently in Vancouver, containing a three-page section of British Columbia news. Other satirical nicknames for the paper include Mop and Pail or Grope and Flail, both of which were coined by longtime Globe and Mail humour columnist Richard J. Needham. The University of British Columbia's student paper, The Ubyssey published a parody issue titled Glib and Male. The spring 2008 issue of the Ryerson Review of Journalism referenced the nickname "Old and Male" for the paper's employee base and perceived target audience. Since the launch of the National Post as another English-language national paper in 1998, some industry analysts have proclaimed a "national newspaper war" between The Globe and Mail and the National Post. Thus far, however, The Globe and Mail has continued to outsell the National Post. On April 23, 2007, the paper introduced significant changes to its print design and also introduced a new unified navigation system to its websites. The paper added a "lifestyle" section to the Monday-Friday editions, entitled Globe Life, which has been described as an attempt to attract readers from the rival Toronto Star. Additionally, the paper followed other North American papers by dropping detailed stock listings in print and by shrinking the printed paper to a 12-inch width. During the 2010 Winter Olympics, which were staged in Vancouver, The Globe and Mail published a Sunday edition, making it the first time that the paper has ever published on Sunday. Redesign and relaunch 2010 On October 1, 2010, The Globe and Mail unveiled redesigns to both its paper and online formats, dubbed "the most significant redesign in The Globe's history" by Editor-in-Chief John Stackhouse."A new Globe — in print and online", Editor's Note from The Globe and Mail, 10/1/2010 The paper version has a bolder, more visual presentation that features 100% full-colour pages, more graphics, slightly glossy paper stock (with the use of state-of-the-art heat-set printing presses), and emphasis on lifestyle and similar sections (an approached dubbed "Globe-lite" by one media critic)."Globe and Mail unveils bold design", from cbcnews.ca, 10/1/2010 The Globe and Mail sees this redesign as a step toward the future (promoted as such by a commercial featuring a young girl on a bicycle),"The Globe commercial and the promise of the future", from The Globe and Mail, 10/1/2010 as well as a step towards provoking debate on national issues (the October 1 edition featured a rare front page editorial above the Globe and Mail banner).Q&A with Editorial Board chair John Geiger from globeandmail.com, 10/1/2010 Key people Senior editors *John Stackhouse, editor-in-chief *David Walmsley, managing editor, News and Sports *Natasha Hassan, comment editor *Tom Maloney, sports editor *Andrew Gorham, arts editor *Stephen Northfield, foreign editor *Sinclair Stewart, national editor *Sylvia Stead, deputy editor *Elena Cherney, editor, Report on Business *Derek DeCloet, managing editor, Report on Business *John Geiger, editorial board editor *Jill Borra, managing editor, features *Adrian Norris, managing editor, presentation *Anjai Kapoor, managing editor, digital Foreign bureaux ;North America *Paul Koring, Washington Bureau Chief *Barrie McKenna, Washington Bureau ;Europe *Doug Saunders, European Bureau Chief (London) *Elizabeth Renzetti, European Bureau (London) *Eric Reguly, European Bureau (Rome) *Graeme Smith, Moscow Bureau Chief ;Middle East, Asia and Africa *Patrick Martin, Middle East Bureau Chief (Jerusalem) *Geoffrey York, Africa Bureau Chief (Johannesburg) *Stephanie Nolen, South Asia Bureau Chief (New Delhi) *Mark MacKinnon, China Bureau Chief (Beijing) Staff columnists *Ian Brown *John Barber *Christie Blatchford *Stephen Brunt, Sports *Beppi Crosariol, Wine and Spirits *John Doyle *Eric Duhatschek, Hockey *Marcus Gee *John Ibbitson *Brent Jang, Business Transportation *Michael Kesterton, Social Studies *Liam Lacey *Roy MacGregor *Gary Mason, British Columbia *Leah McLaren *Adam Radwanski, Ontario Politics *Elizabeth Renzetti *Neil Reynolds *Lorne Rubenstein, Golf *Doug Saunders *David Shoalts, Hockey *Jeffrey Simpson *Kate Taylor *Margaret Wente *Hugh Winsor *Konrad Yakabuski Web columnists *Rick Anderson *Douglas Bell *Norman Spector *Andrew Steele *Karl Moore *Dwayne Winseck References * David Hayes, Power and Influence: The Globe and Mail and the News Revolution (Key Porter Books, Toronto, 1992) * "The Globe and Mail" in The Canadian Encyclopedia, Second Edition, Volume II (Edmonton: Hurtig Publishers, 1988) * World Press Review online, "Canada: Newspapers and Magazines Online" External links * [http://www.theglobeandmail.com/ The Globe and Mail] Category:Publications established in 1844 Category:National newspapers published in Canada Category:Newspapers published in Toronto *